The Chase
by tangalang22
Summary: Angel is no ordinary vampire. But neither is the family she meets in America after running from Italy. Will she finally stop running and find peace or will her past keep hunting her?


I do not own Twilight

Stephine Meyers Does

* * *

They were chasing after me. I could feel them behind me, gaining with each stride. I took a risk and jumped into the water and starting swimming. I didn't hear them come after me. What were they doing? I started to swim faster where I finally met land the next day. I crawled onto the sandy beach and caught my breath. I had made it to America. Hopefully they wouldn't find me here. I breathed out a sigh of relief and that's when I smelt something gross. It smelt like wet dog. I turned around to see a big black wolf looking at me, teeth bared.

"Oh crap!" I said as I got up and started running through the woods, trying to get away from that beast. The smell came at me again and I saw six more creatures chasing after me. I dodged them as best as I could; climbing trees and jumping on them, all to no avail. It's like they knew what I was going to do. That's when I caught a familiar scent. Vampires here?! I paused for a millisecond and a dark brown wolf grabbed onto my shoulder with its teeth and threw me into a tree. My shoulder started to bleed and I hissed at the wolves as they came closer. When they were no more than ten feet away, they froze. They all looked at me and my shoulder and started to back away. What are they doing? I tried to get up, but I fell over right away. I was losing my blood too fast. I started to black out when I heard a sweet voice talking to me.

"Miss? Miss! Stay with me now." The voice's hands touched my shoulder. They were cold. He was a vampire?! I jumped away from him and landed into a tree. I grabbed my shoulder; it was hurting so bad.

"Say away from me!" I told the voice. I think I saw him put his hands up.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a doctor. I'm here to help you." I couldn't concentrate on his words though. I was being pulled into the darkness.

"Leave…me…go…away…" I said as I faded into the blackness.

The light started coming towards me. I'm dying. Well, at least I didn't die in the service of evil. _Beep…Beep…Beep._ Wait is dying suppose annoying? _Beep…Beep…Beep._ Then I felt a throbbing pain come from my shoulder. Okay. I guess I'm not dying. _Beep…Beep…Beep._ Where am I? All of a sudden I heard noises. People were talking. _Beep…Beep…Beep._ That beeping is really starting to annoy me. I tried shifting my body away from the beeping, but it hurt my shoulder and I sucked in a breath. A cold hand went on my good shoulder.

"Please stay still. Your shoulder is hurt and I need to clean it," A honey sweet voice said to me. I opened my eyes and I saw the most wonderful golden eyes looking at me with concern. He had beautiful blond hair and a gorgeous body. "Welcome to the living. I'd thought we'd lost you."

"Thanks…" I answered breathlessly. He smiled, it look a little forced, and gestured towards some medical things. I assumed that they were for cleaning my wound and nodded yes. His smile grew, it looked like real smile this time, and he grabbed a bottle and cloth. Then he started cleaning my shoulder. I tore my eyes off his perfect face to look at my surroundings. It look like I was in an office with a medical bed and supplies placed into the far corner. The machine kept beeping. I wish he would turn it off. I was studying the books on shelves when he started talking to me.

"What's your name?" He asked me.

"Well, I don't have a name," I said as I turned toward him. He looked at me with curious eyes. Great, I really didn't want to get into my past.

"Well, everyone has name…" he started but stopped as soon as I turned away.

"If 'little girl' is a name then yes, I did have a name." I whispered after a while. He stopped working. I sensed he was looking at me, but I didn't turn around. He went back to working after a minute.

"Hmmm. We are going to have to change that, aren't we?"

"What?" I turned to look at him. There was a smile playing on his lips.

"Why your new name, of course." His grinned as he finished cleaning my shoulder and moved onto lathering on some goopy stuff.

"What's that goopy stuff?" I asked trying to change the subject. He chuckled a little.

"This is going to prevent infections." He said putting it on my shoulder. It stung a little and I winced. He ignored it and continued with another medical product. "And this is called a gauze. This keeps the 'goopy stuff' as you say in your wound and won't leave it. This is tape that holds the gauze on." I gave him a face and he started chuckling. He finished up by wrapping my shoulder up. "There. All done." I looked at my shoulder. "Try not to move it around too much. I don't want the wrapping to rip." I nodded and he smiled, a true smile. He then got up and turned off the beeping machine. YES! Then he went to his desk. He grabbed what it looked like some clothes and walked back over. "I'm pretty sure that those clothes you had before were pass there expiration date. So, here are some new clothes for you."

"Thank you." I took the clothes from him and look at the clothes then him.

"Oh! Sorry. I'll be outside the door if you need anything." He gave me one last smile and walked out the door and closed it behind him. I let out a breath. I got off the bed and stumbled a little. I hope that he didn't notice. What was his name again? Wait. He never told me his name. I'll have to ask him when he gets back in.

It took me awhile to get on the clothes due to my shoulder, but I didn't ask for help. I sat back on the bed and waited for the doctor to come back in. I need to leave soon. I can't stay here any longer. I don't want them to hurt this vampire. He has been the nicest vampire I have ever met. I need to leave, but how did this happen? I thought back through the years.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" I said out loud. He must of heard me because he came back into the room. He look at me with sad, confused eyes as if to say he didn't know either. I wanted to thank this kind vampire for helping me but I didn't know his name. "I'm sorry, but I don't know your name to thank you for what you have done for me."

"My name is Carlisle Cullen."

"Thank you Carlisle for fixing me up," I said with a smile. Carlisle smiled back. Boy, he liked to smile a lot, but I liked his smile, it was so kind. No, I can't get attached. I need to leave soon before they find me here.

"You're welcome. Now I need to know something about you." I froze. Please don't talk about the past. Please don't talk about the past. "What kind of drink do you like?" I looked at Carlisle with confusion. "I mean to say is what kind of blood do you prefer, human or animal?"

"Oh! Well, where I first came from, I had human. But, for the past few years I have chosen animal over human. I think I like animal better." I looked into his eyes, golden. Why was that? "Excuse me if I'm being rude, but why are your eyes golden instead of red?" Carlisle just smiled at my question. It made me feel warm inside.

"I prefer animals over humans too. Animal blood turns vampires' eyes golden. You'll see that with the rest of my family excluding a few members." Wait a moment! Family?

"Family?" I asked bewildered. I have never heard of a vampire family before except for the…and they were hardly one. Which reminded me that I had to leave now. I spotted a window. I think I can jump down and run north towards Canada. I'll find a remote place there and…

"Yes. Would you like to meet them?" Carlisle asked me and I broke out of my trance.

"What?"

"Would you like to meet my family?"


End file.
